1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat pipe unit for room-air conditioning taking advantage of radiant heat and a partition panel using such a heat pipe unit, and particularly to a partition panel for keeping one's head cool and feet warm by the radiant heat.
2. Background Art
Generally, a heat pipe unit has a pipe which is lined with wicks and coolant is charged into the pipe. The coolant is vaporized as one end of the pipe is heated, and the vaporized gas is condensed at the other end of the pipe due to radiation. Heat is transferred to the other end from the one end as the liquid produced upon condensation returns to the one end via the wicks. A panel-shaped heat pipe unit which incorporates such a heat pipe has been developed in the art and this type of heat pipe unit is used for the air-conditioning of a room. For example, such type of heat pipe units are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 61-190291 and Japanese Utilitiy Model Registration Publication No. 2-36779. Manufacturing cost is reduced and scope of applications is widened by shaping the heat pipe into a panel-shape. In addition, comfortable air condititioning is realized by the panel-like heat pipe unit.
As mentioned above, air conditioner which incorporates the panel-like heat pipe is well known, but no conventional partition panel incorporates such a heat pipe. Further, in a case where the panel-like heat pipe is used in the air conditioner, it is necessary to form in the panel very complicated passages for the cooling and heating fluid.